


Baking with Bucky

by suchanoldcliche



Series: OTP: Steal You Away From the Storm [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Baking, Therapy, WinterAgent, aren't they cute, aw, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanoldcliche/pseuds/suchanoldcliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn't exactly sure why -- none of them are -- but the young agent seems to have a way of calming Bucky down when no one else can. Maybe it's because he's more patient. Maybe he doesn't seem as threatening. Who knows? All he knows -- all he cares about -- is the fact that Bucky seems to trust him. So when he walks into his room wearing a bright pink apron that says "Kiss the Chef", his smile wide and genuine, he isn't surprised when his patient's response is to just stare blankly at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking with Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be in Xander's POV, but somehow, I ended up doing more Bucky than Xan. So if this is crap, I'm sorry. I kinda wrote it on a whim.
> 
> Also, it was supposed to be a drabble. Damn it.
> 
> I love you, Honeybee~

It's been a rough day, to say the least. None of the nurses have been able to get through to him, and every attempt at conversation has ended in furniture being thrown at a wall and destroyed. (This is the third time since Bucky came to stay in Xander's inpatient facility that he's had to replace what's in that room. Sigh.)

Around 1400, they finally went to Xander for help.

He isn't exactly sure why -- none of them are -- but the young agent seems to have a way of calming Bucky down when no one else can. Maybe it's because he's more patient. Maybe he doesn't seem as threatening. Who knows? All he knows -- all he cares about -- is the fact that Bucky seems to trust him. So when he walks into his room wearing a bright pink apron that says "Kiss the Chef", his smile wide and genuine, he isn't surprised when his patient's response is to just stare blankly at him.

"I was wondering if you'd be up to baking with me. I've been dying to try the new ovens and I've got an idea for a new cupcake recipe. Do you like chocolate?"

Bucky doesn't even have to answer; the gleam in his eye screams "YES."

 

\- - -

"No, no. No, you're gonna get flour all over yourself doing that."

Bucky raises a quizzical brow, his attention shifting from the bowl between his hands to the boy who has got to be, like, a third his age. Or a fourth. How old are they saying he is again? "What?"

"Set the bowl down, you dork," Xander teases, chuckling under his breath as he goes over to help him. "You sure you don't want an apron?"

One quick look up and down the agent, coupled with a teasing grin, and Xander shuts up immediately.

"Right. Here, look, this is how you should stir it."

Bucky's only half paying attention, though. He's mostly wondering what Xander would look like with flour in his hair. He can't put his finger on why, but he feels like he's done that before. With him? With someone else?

Hell if he knows.

"Are you listening? Hellooooo?"

The next sound to come out of the boy is high-pitched and could probably be used to call dogs. Probably.

"OH MY GOSH, WHY WOULD YOU-- _JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES, YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE._ "

Surprisingly enough, he's actually... laughing. A lot. And running for his life, but hey. The kid's actually kinda cute when his face is all red like that.


End file.
